Drunk Doctor
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When the Doctor gets drunk accidentally at a bar, a young women takes him in and she becomes his new companion, she's telepathic, but no ones sure if shes human or not.


Drunk Doctor

There I sat in the middle of a boring work presentation made by the girl who hated me. She nearly got me fired telling my superstitious boss that I'm bad luck because I'm ginger, and also because my irish accent so thick that she says that customers can't understand me! How rude! I find my self saying that more and more these days 'How Rude!' it's really quite interesting. My friends say its my catchphrase, I agree with them but why would I need a catchphrase? It's not like I'm a superhero or anything. So I suppose I'll be here forever might as well tell you a few things. 1st I was born in Ireland, stayed there until I went to collage here in London. I was told by some fortune teller my friend Hannah dragged me to. So we sat there in that weird room. The Fortune Teller told me I was telepathic. It was true I was but I didn't dare let anything slip or it ends up with them dragging me to places like this or doctor's offices. Now the presentation is over. For all I know she got me fired because I was spaced out the whole time. I went into a bar and saw some people in fancy clothes. Probably an after wedding party. I sat there with my book on telepathy, a glass of wine at a small table, alone. I sat there really interested in the book, quite the comedy, when a man, thin and bit boney, stumbled over to me. He was tall had thick chestnut hair spiked up a bit but I didn't see any shiny hair gel in it. He was wearing glasses that had no prescription. He had on a brown suit with a long twenties style coat and converse. Strange, if your going to wear a suit at least wear dress shoes. He was clearly drunk of his arse, which is strange because I could tell he was not the type of man who drinks much less get drunk. He grabbed my hair, he smelled it, he seemed to be examining my hair. "Your so damn lucky your ginger." he let go of my hair. He sat next to me in the booth. "Who are you?" I demanded to know. "I'm, I'm, ahhh, it's starts with a D. Don, Do, Doc, Docta, Docte, Doctor! DOCTOR!" he jumped up in his booth, smashing his legs against the table. " Call me The Doctor. And you?" he asked me, his drunken breath filling my senses. "Ella, Ella Kalen." Then he started making out with me. Then he passed out. And I knew it was the beer but I felt powerful that people saw a man pass out after he kissed me. I dragged the passed out body back to my flat and lied it down on my couch. It fascinated me, his mind. He knew centuries worth of knowledge. But I couldn't help to feel bad for him. So alone on the TARDIS. I Kissed him gently on his forehead and went to bed. I woke up at around 10 am, he got up around 2 in the afternoon. "Mornin' sleepyhead! You finally got up. Your TARDIS is in the spare bedroom. Goodbye now Doctor." I turned around and expected him to run of to his TARDIS and go. "What happened last night?" he asked. I turned back around. " Well you walked up to me completely drunk then you took my hair and admired it than sat next to me you introduced yourself then you made out with me." I answered. "Blimy did I really do that? Sorry. Huh. Wait how do you know about my TARDIS?" he asked. "I'm telepathic, I toke as much knowledge from your drunk mind on how to fly it to get her here." I answered. "Wow. Well what'd you think?" he asked. Knowing it was all he wanted me to say I said. "It's definitely bigger on the inside." he smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked him. "What do you have?" he asked me. "Well not much, just some cereal really." I told him. "I'll have some thanks." he said. I brought him the bowl of cereal. "So why were you so drunk last night?" I asked him. "Well I don't know. I never drink because its disgusting. It might have something to do with the fact that I thought Mikes Hard Lemonade was just lemonade." he said. We laughed. "Well I suppose you didn't know then but when you came up to me you couldn't even remember your own name. Lemonade couldn't get you that drunk." I said. "Well maybe after I was drunk enough I probably went to harder drinks." he said. " Oh." I said quietly. "So how did flying the old girl go?" he asked me. "It was good at first I ended up in 1867 because I took all the knowledge of driving it from your drunken mind. But it was nice. Wait why were you in that bar in the first place?" I asked. "Well that might have something to do with me seeing that they were selling bananas there and I drafted in." I giggled. "So do want to go on a ride in the old girl?" He asked, refering to his TARDIS. "Lets wait until your hangover is over okay? I'm not very kind with unstable drivers." I answered. "Then we'll wait" He said with a smile going back to sleep on the couch.


End file.
